King Dedede
Dedede first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land, where he and several thieves acting on his part stole the majority of Dream Land's food, and in either an attempt to crush morale, or simply to cause needless mischief, he stole the inhabitant's treasured Sparkling Stars. Appearing as the final boss of the game, his actions are reversed by Kirby upon his defeat, with a finishing blow sending him flying through the ceiling of his castle. In Kirby's Adventure, he has broken up the fabled Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams, causing the people of Dreamland to be unable to dream, and Kirby is dispatched with the task of recovering all the pieces. In a key plot revelation, defeating Dedede makes it apparent that he was actually trying to protect Dream Land from the sinister Cloaked Nightmare who had taken residence in the fountain, and even goes so far as to spit out Kirby into outer space so Kirby can defeat Nightmare, one instance where he is seen as helping Kirby as opposed to hindering him. Nonetheless, this started a popular trend in the main plot of the series where Dedede would serve as the apparent final boss, but collecting all the pieces of some key item would reveal the true instigator of Dream Land's problems, usually Dark Matter. In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed Dedede fights Kirby in Kirby's Dream Land 3, his stomach tearing open and revealing a set of teeth with which he attempts to devour Kirby. Defeating Dedede once all 30 Heart Stars have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's surreal abilities. Though he has been relegated to a position of relative inferiority in the main series, Dedede often is the main instigator and final boss in the side series of puzzle and handheld arcade games, such as Kirby's Dream Course, where he operates a giant robot made in his own likeness at the end of the series, or Kirby's Block Ball, where he has built a castle atop the Fountain of Dreams, essentially defacing a symbol of pride for the people of Dream Land. These actions often appear as more harmless as an inconvenience for Kirby and the other Dreamlanders, often fueled by a rivalry with Kirby, but it demonstrates a capability to cause trouble outside of the influence of Dark Matter. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter. After the Dark Matter is driven out, he allies with Kirby, allowing him to ride on his back in some areas. Interestingly enough, Dedede is also fought very early in Kirby: Squeak Squad, as he is actually the very first major boss in that game, making this the first Kirby platformer to place him in such a capacity. After his defeat, the Squeaks attack and take his treasure chest thinking it contains an ultimate power and begin to run off with it, but the furious King Dedede grabs and throws Kirby at them, knocking all of them in a rather large pit (which seemingly appears from nowhere). King Dedede is widely recognized for the theme song that often plays during battles against him. The song was used for the Dedede battle in Kirby's Dream Land 1, 2, and 3, Kirby Super Star, and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Although it was not in the original NES version of Kirby's Adventure, it was added in the GBA remake, Nightmare in Dream Land, for the Boss Tower stage. A remixed version of the song was also used during the races against the Dedede Painting in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The version of the song from Kirby Super Star also appears in Kirby Air Ride, as an unlockable song for the FIRE track. Another theme associated with King Dedede is the theme from the Gourmet Race mini-game in Kirby Super Star. An orchestral version of this theme is employed during battle against him in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the Fountain of Dreams stage of Super Smash Bros. Melee. King Dedede was originally intended to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros., but was cut due to time constraints.1 Instead, he appears in the background of the Dreamland stage. He is also a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Dedede has had a handful of playable appearances in some of the more recent games. In Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu, he is playable in the VS mode of the game. Both Player 1 and Player 2 can select him at the character select screen. In Kirby 64, in addition to being a playable ally in some levels of game, he is a playable character in the minigames. In Kirby Air Ride, he is an unlockable character, obtained after defeating 1,000 or more enemies scattered across the game's racetracks. In Kirby Super Star he is playable in the two-player version of quick draw, only Player 2 can play as him. As Player 2, the player may need to start the game many times to play as Dedede, since everytime he plays a match, Player 2's character is chosen at random while Player 1 is always Kirby. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is a Medal Swap unlockable after obtaining Waddle Dee, and for a third time allies himself with Kirby in an endeavour to take down a common enemy. However, Dedede also appears in that game as an enemy in the Truck Chase minigame Category: Kirby Characters Category: Major Nintendo Characters